Who Knows Best a Tale as Old as Time
by Ennon
Summary: After catching her teen with someone she thinks is bad news, will a mother's pleas help or hurt the situation? Find out.


'Who Knows Best- a Tale as Old as Time'

By Ennon

_A/N- This fanfic explores one possible outcome of an attraction. "Parenthood" and its characters are owned by others and not me and I'm not claiming any monies from this but am writing this for to try to give other show fans something entertaining while seeing if they think_.

It was late afternoon when Sarah opened the backdoor of her kitchen and put her two bags of groceries on the counter. She was about to put them away when she heard giggling and the squeak of springs coming from upstairs.

In a moment, she grabbed a large salami from the top of the grocery bag and started to run upstairs.

Even before she started to run, Sarah could hear the sounds of panic and scurrying come from her daughter's room and by the time she got there. Sarah burst in.

"Mom, what the Hell are you. ..?" her daughter screamed as Sarah ran towards the open window.

"Shut up! I should ask you the same question!" Sarah fumed- as she ran towards the open window while her daughter pulled on her to try to slow her down while pulling her blanket around herself.

Sarah could see the boy climbing out the window and running towards his motorcycle that Sarah hadn't noticed had been parked behind the tool shed. Sarah put down the salami and grabbed two other objects

"You come near here again, I'll call the cops and arrest you for trespassing ! You forgot your shoes!" Sarah yelled out the window as she through them at the youth who scrambled to pick them up before racing off on his motorcycle.

"Mom! How could you do that? You humiliated me and. .! " the girl boiled.

"I humiliated you? I won't be able to show my face at the grocery store in another hour after what you and Easy pulled on me in my own house! I forbid you from ever seeing him. .!" Sarah proclaimed.

"Forbid? " the girl cried as she burst into tears.

"Yes, he's no good for you getting you to degrade yourself that way under my roof and. .. "Sarah fumed.

"Degrade? When two people love each other, anything they do is beautiful!" the girl exclaimed.

"Love? Love? LOVE! How can you possibly love him? He's nothing more than a hothead and loser!" Sarah snapped.

"He's not a hothead!" the girl exclaimed.

"He tried to punch Geoffrey out for holding your hand," Sarah shuddered.

"He didn't know Geoffrey was my cousin- and I'm glad he's jealous because it proves he LOVES ME!"the girl exclaimed.

"There you go again with that nonsense! I don't see how you can stand to be seen with him. His clothes look ridiculous and what kind of man wears his hear like that?"Sarah fumed.

"Mom, he's rebelling against the system and. . ." the girl proclaimed.

"The system? You mean the system as in having to get a real job and. ." Sarah seethed.

"Mom, open your eyes there's a lot of injustice in the world against women and minorities and. .." the girl exclaimed.

"You really think he'll do anything about it besides give longwinded rants peppered with vulgarities?" Sarah sniffed.

"Mom, he thinks my art is inspirational !"the girl insisted.

"For what? Hotel paintings? He'd say anything to get what you should have saved for someone far better than he!" Sarah fumed.

"I don't care if you don't think he fits your mold. We love each other and we're getting married. . ." the girl exclaimed.

"Married? You'd wind up being a guest in your own house and less than that in your own marriage! Fred Flintstone would be less of a caveman than him!" Sarah boiled.

"You're wrong, Mom! We'll always love each other and no one else forever and ever!" the girl screamed as she put on the rest of her clothes and walked out of the room.

"' Marry in haste. ..' " Sarah started to say.

"Don't say it, Mom! You don't know what you're talking about. Love conquers all- including you!" the girl screamed.

"Time will tell who and what gets conquered, Camille," Sarah sighed to herself as her daughter left the house to go after Zeek Braverman.


End file.
